Kenangan di Musim Dingin
by pena biru muda
Summary: cover bukan punya saya/Bagi mereka berdua, musim dingin itu mempunyai arti yang mendalam. Musim dingin itu, yang mempertemukan mereka./pena biru muda atau Matsuki/RnR?


**Vocaoid © Yamaha **

**Kenangan di Musim Dingin**

* * *

**[**_**fanfic ini penuh dengan kekurangan**_**]**

* * *

Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut dengan sepatu berwarna putih. Sesekali dia membenarkan letak syal biru mudanya. Dia terus melangkah di dalam lorong sepi itu, sampai pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Di dekat pintu itu tertempel dengan indahnya sebuah papan bertuliskan angka dua ratus enam puluh dengan huruf kanji dan katakana di bawahnya.

Pintu digeser olehnya. Aroma obat-obatan langsung dapat tercium oleh sosok ini. Sosok itu―seorang laki-laki berambut biru memasuki ruangan itu, tidak lupa menutup pintu bercat coklat itu kembali. Sepasang mata biru lautnya kini mendapati seorang perempuan dengan surai merah muda berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tenangnya.

Kabel-kabel tertempel pada tubuhnya. Monitor kecil di samping kiri tempat tidurnya masih menunjukkan garis gelombang yang tidak beraturan. "_Ohayou_," sapa laki-laki itu seraya menduduki sebuah bangku yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu lalu dia tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu―Megurine, ah maaf, Shion Luka―lalu mengecupnya.

"_O-genki desu ka_?" tanya laki-laki itu, Kaito. "_Boku wa genki_, Luka."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Kembali laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengecup tangan perempuan itu. "Apa kau masih ingin tidur, Luka? _Mou hidoi desu ne_." Kaito cemberut, dalam hati dia berharap perempuan yang sedang berbaring itu membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Tangan laki-laki itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sudah setahun ini tertidur dengan alat-alat medis yang menopang tubuhnya. Perempuan yang dua tahun lalu menjadi pasangan hidupnya. "Luka …" lirih Kaito. Dibelai dengan pelan pipi gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dikecup singkat pipi putih pucat itu.

Tidak ada reaksi. Perempuan itu tetap diam.

"Masih ingat awal pertemuan kita? Pertemuan kita di musim dingin," kata Kaito. "Bolehkah aku, menceritakan kembali awal pertemuan kita?" tanyanya.

* * *

**.**

_Musim dingin sudah mendatangi Tokyo. Hari ini suhu sudah berada di bawah angka nol derajat _celcius_. Sebagaian orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah mereka masing-masing dengan penghangat ruangan atau tetap berada di bawah naungan selimut-selimut tebal dan terlelap menikmati alam bawah sadar. _

_Seorang pemuda berambut biru sebut saja, Kaito terlihat tengah menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali dia mengeratkan pelukan syal biru di lehernya. Sepasang manik biru _safir_nya terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah empat puluh lima menit sejak dia berdiri di halte bus, tapi bus yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Apa dia terlalu awal datang? Atau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi laju bus? Ah sudahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting. _

_Sekali lagi dia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali meniupnya dengan napasnya. Tapi, itu percuma saja, suhu di sekitarnya terlalu dingin. Dia butuh sarung tangan. _

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan sepasang sarung tangan rajutan berwarna biru muda di depannya. Kaito terserentak, lalu manik safirnya mendapati seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang dengan topi rajutan di kepalanya. "Ini untukmu," ucapnya. _

"_Aku rasa … bisa membuat tanganmu lebih baik." _

_Kaito masih termenung di tempatnya. Tidak mengacuhkan sepasang sarung tangan yang ditawarkan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Sedangkan perempuan itu masih saja mengulurkan sarung tangan itu di depan Kaito. Sepasang manik _azure_ perempuan itu menatap lurus ke arah Kaito tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat di sana. _

"_Kalau kau tidak ma―" baru saja perempuan merah muda itu akan menarik tangannya kembali, buru-buru Kaito mengambil sepasang sarung tangan biru muda itu, "Terima Kasih," ucapnya sambil memakai sarung tangan itu. Perempuan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tidak lama setelah itu bus yang ditunggu Kaito datang. _

"Yokatta_ … bisnya datang juga…." ucap Kaito sambil menghela napas panjang. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu hanya terdiam. Tepat saat bis berhenti di depan halte, Kaito segera melangkah menuju pintu bis sedangkan perempuan merah muda itu masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Merasa perempuan itu tidak ikut naik bersamanya, kepala birunya menoleh ke arah perempuan yang baru saja memberi sepasang sarung tangan biru muda tersebut. "_Ano_, kau tidak ikut naik?" tanya Kaito. _

_Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku menunggu temanku," jawabnya singkat. Kaito hanya ber-oh-ria lalu masuk ke dalam bis, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas sarung tangannya. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya padamu. _Jya_!" kata Kaito sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk ke dalam bis. _

_Lagi perempuan merah muda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Pintu bis tertutup lalu melaju pergi, meninggalkan perempuan merah muda itu sendirian di halte bus. Jelang beberapa menit bis itu melaju pergi, seorang perempuan berambut pendek coklat datang menghampiri perempuan merah muda itu. _

"_Ah, gomen Luka aku terlambat hehe…."kata perempuan berambut pendek itu. _

_Perempuan merah muda itu, Luka hanya tersenyum, "_Daijoubu_, Meiko," katanya._

_Kaito menatap perempuan merah muda itu dari dalam bis, lalu sepasang manik biru _safir_nya beralih ke arah kedua tangannya yang sudah terbungkus dengan sarung tangan biru muda itu. Dan seketika Kaito ingat. Ada satu hal yang semestinya dia tanyakan dahulu kepada perempuan merah muda tadi. _

"_Aduh! Aku lupa menanyakan nama dan alamatnya! Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan sarung tangannya?" tanyanya sambil menepuk dahinya. _

"_Ah, _baka_!" _

**.**

* * *

"_Ne_, aku sangat bodoh ya Luka? Seharusnya aku menanyakan namamu dulu, tapi aku malah langsung naik ke dalam bis haha…." Kaito tertawa pelan mengingat-ingat akan kebodohannya itu. Lagi, tangan laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu menggenggam erat telapak tangan perempuan itu. Manik biru safirnya menatap sendu ke arah perempuan yang sedang berbaring dengan peralatan medis yang menopang akan kehidupannya.

Setetes air mata menetes dari peluk mata laki-laki itu. "Ah, aku menangis lagi, Luka!" katanya dengan nada seriang mungkin agar menutupi kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan olehnya. Dia tidak ingin kesedihannya terlihat oleh orang lain. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin itu.

"_Ne, ne_, masih ingat pertemuan kedua kita? Dan lagi, itu saat musim dingin di tahun berikutnya," katanya. "Dan kau tahu, kau begitu cantik saat itu."

* * *

**.**

_Kaito menatap satu persatu tamu yang datang ke pesta pernikahan temannya―ah lebih tepatnya adik kelasnya saat di universitas. Hari ini, di minggu kedua musim dingin, salah satu adik kelasnya―Kagamine Len―tengah melangsungkan resepsi pernikahannya di salah satu hotel yang namanya cukup dikenal di kota Tokyo. _

_Laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu menguap sebentar. Dia bosan. Sangat bosan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali kembali ke apartemennya, lalu meringkuk di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya dan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa anak pertama keluarga Shion itu merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap berada di pesta membosankan ini. _

_Sampai pada akhirnya suara adik kelasnya terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. "Oi, Kaito-_senpai_!" seru Len dari kejauhanan. Di samping laki-laki bersurai _honey blonde_ itu terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau _tosca_ yang mengenakan gaun pengantin tengah berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang perempuan berambut coklat tua dan merah muda. Tunggu! Merah muda?_

_Mata Kaito langsung melebar begitu manik biru _safir_nya menangkap sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. _Tidak salah lagi_, pikirnya. _

_Sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke arah perempuan itu. Tidak memedulikan tatapan heran adik kelasnya itu. Kaito langsung menepuk pundak perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Dan sepasang manik biru _safir_ perempuan itu bertemu dengan manik yang sama seperti bola matanya. _

"_Kau … yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Kaito. _

_Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berlagak seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu di benaknya. "Ah! Kau itu yang ng, laki-laki di halte bus dengan syal biru muda itu?" tanya perempuan itu dan entah kenapa itu membuat Kaito merasa lega. Dia tidak salah orang dan perempuan ini masih mengingatnya. Seketika itu juga, entah kenapa Kaito merasa ada ribuan bunga yang bermekaran di dalam rongga dadanya. Dia merasa senang. _

"_Eh? Jadi ini laki-laki yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya perempuan bersurai hijau tosca itu. Hatsune Miku―yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kagamine Miku―sambil menatap perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. _

_Alis Kaito berkerut. "Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya. _

"_Oh itu … Luka pernah bercerita kalau dia jat―aw! Sakit Luka!" omongan perempuan bersurai coklat tua itu seketika berhenti ketika perempuan merah muda―yang sekarang diketahui Kaito bernama Luka―itu dengan sengaja menginjak kaki perempuan coklat tua itu, Meiko. _

"_Be-berisik Meiko!" katanya. Kaito dapat melihat semburan merah tipis di wajahnya. _Ah, gadis ini Tsundere,_ pikir Kaito. _

"_Ah, iya! Bukankah kau janji mengembalikan sarung tangan milikku?" tanya Luka. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Sudahlah Luka itu sudah setahun yang lalu," kata Meiko. _

"_Lagi pula, aku berani bertaruh jika sarung tanganmu sudah hilang oleh Kaito-_senpai_." kata Len sambil menatap sinis ke arah laki-laki yang bersurai biru muda itu, "Pulpenku saja yang dipinjam olehnya langsung hilang begitu saja."_

_Kaito yang merasa ditatap oleh Len langsung membalas tatapan laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_ itu dengan tidak kalah sinisnya, namun tidak diacuhkan oleh adik kelasnya. "Aku masih menyimpannya kok," katanya disusul dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu, entah kenapa membuat Luka sedikit salah tingkah. _

"_Heh? Giliran yang punya Luka-_nee_ disimpan dengan baik," kata Len. _

"_Luka-_nee_?" tanya Kaito. _

"_Ah, iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan padamu," Len menepuk dahinya lalu melangkah mendekati Luka. _

"_Kaito_-senpai_, kenalkan ini kakak sepupuku, Megurine Luka. Dan Luka-_nee_ kenalkan ini temanku, err … lebih tepatnya sih seniorku saat di kampus dulu, Shion Kaito." _

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kata Kaito sambil membungkukkan badanya. _

"_A-ah, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kata Luka. Dan kembali Kaito melihat semburan merah di pipi putih perempuan Megurine itu. _

_Seketika keduanya merasa waktu berhenti untuk sesaat. _

* * *

**.**

Kaito tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau itu kakak sepupu si bocah pisang itu," katanya sambil menatap Luka yang masih saja menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hati Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya. Lagi, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Setelah pertemuan kedua itu, kita menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan kita sampai bertukar cerita lewat _e-mail_," katanya sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang lalu. Laki-laki itu ingat sekali dikala malam telah menghampiri, dia dan Luka akan berbagi cerita yang mereka alami hari ini atau pernah mereka alami sebelumnya, sampai salah satu diantara mereka merasa mengantuk dan membalas _e-mail_ dengan ucapan '_oyasumi_' atau 'aku tidur duluan'.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengingat satu kejadian. Kejadian dimana dirinya meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan suci yang berdasarkan janji kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Dia ingat dimana sebelum dia meresmikan hubungan mereka di depan semua orang, ada kejadian-kejadian yang menguras air mata keduanya. Mengoyak-oyak perasaan keduanya. Mengecohkan jalan takdir kedua anak manusia ini.

Kaito ingat sekali kejadian-kejadian itu. Mulai dari salah sangka diantara Luka dengan salah satu pemuda berambut ungu panjang, lalu datangnya perempuan berambut kuning emas yang mencoba memutuskan benang merah yang sudah terikat diantara keduanya. Tidak luput dengan penolakan dari kakak perempuan bersurai merah muda ini yang tidak setuju adiknya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito hanya karena sebuah dendam pribadi di masa lampau.

Pemuda biru itu ingat, saat Luka menangis di depannya hanya karena kakaknya tidak merestui hubungan mereka dan berniat untuk melukai Kaito jika Luka tidak mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Dia ingat saat hubungan keduanya hampir kandas jika saja sepupu Luka yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu memaki-maki pemuda yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Luka.

Sampai pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka masih tetap berlanjut sampai pada pelaminan. Kaito sangat ingat ketika perempuan yang dilamarnya itu, berdiri di depannya mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Melebihi seorang bidadari yang baru saja menapakan kakinya di muka bumi.

Dirinya tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum ke arah calon istirnya itu. Kalimat-kalimat pujian tidak hentinya dia utarakan kepadanya, membuat sebuah rona merah di pipi ranum perempuan itu. Sementara dia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah itu.

Memori kenangan-kenangan manis itu berputar seperti sebuah film di otaknya. Sampai putaran memori itu terhenti saat kejadian itu. Kejadian setahun silam yang membuat perempuan yang dicintainya berbaring di sini dengan alat-alat medis yang menopang kelangsungan hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

_Musim dingin sudah tiba. Dan ini adalah musim dingin pertama bagi kedua pasangan suami istri muda ini. Sudah satu tahun sejak pernikahan mereka di musim dingin yang lalu dan sekarang Megurine Luka yang sekarang sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Shion Kaito sudah berbadan dua. Dan usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. _

"_Kaito … ayo kita jalan-jalan!" rengek Luka sambil menarik-narik lengan Kaito yang sedang berkutat dengan _laptop silver_ miliknya. Kaito membenarkan letak kacamata tanpa _frame _miliknya itu. "Cuaca sedang tidak bagus," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Luka yang sedang merengek di sampingnya. _

"_Nanti kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" tanyanya. _

"_Aku pasti baik-baik saja, ayolah … hanya jalan-jalan di taman saja, ayolah…." rengek perempuan yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Kaito menghela napas panjang, ditepuk dengan pelan kepala bersurai merah muda itu dengan lembut. _

"_Baiklah," ucapnya. Kali ini, Kaito mengalah kembali. Dia lebih baik cari aman saja, dari pada harus mendengar rengekan manja Luka terus-menerus dan berujung pada opera sabun versi rumah tangganya. Dia memaklumi apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh istrinya itu. Saat perempuan tengah mengandung memang terkadang _mood _mereka sedikit terombang-ambing. _

_Senyum sumringhan terlihat di wajah perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan semangat―dan sedikit berhati-hati, tentunya―dia segera mengambil mantel tebal dan syal berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang sekarang ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen. _

_Dia pun segera mengambil jaket dan syal biru mudanya. Tiba-tiba saja manik biru _safir_nya tidak sengaja menangkap sepasang sarung tangan biru muda yang tergeletak di antara tumpukan baju. Terbesit sebuah kenangan manis saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Luka. Saat itu musim dingin, di halte bus. Mengingatnya membuat laki-laki bermarga Shion itu tersenyum. _

_Lalu matanya kini tiba-tiba saja menatap ke arah luar jendela. Bisa dilihat olehnya langit musim dingin cerah berawan. Walau hari cerah, tapi suhu sudah hampi mendekati titik beku. Tiba-tiba saja, Kaito merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Buru-buru dia melihat ke arah Luka yang sedang menyisir surai merah muda panjangnya itu. _

_Entah kenapa … Kaito tiba-tiba saja merasa hatinya seperti terkoyak. Ada rasa sakit yang mendalam saat sepasang manik biru _safir_nya menatap lurus ke arah Luka. _

"Doushita no_, Kaito?" Suara halus itu menginterupsi Kaito. Dilihat olehnya sang istri sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'kenapa-kau-melihatku-seperti-itu-?'. Kaito tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah mendekati perempuan yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya dan berikutnya tangan pasangan muda itu sudah saling bertautan sama lain. Membagi kehangatan saat musim dingin sedang menjelang. _

_Selama acara 'jalan-jalan' itu, pikiran Kaito sedikit tidak fokus. Lelaki surai biru muda itu terlalu memikirkan apa yang tadi dia rasakan. Sesekali manik biru safirnya itu melirik ke arah perempuan bersurai merah muda di sampingnya yang tengah bercerita banyak hal. _

"_Kaito," panggil Luka pelan. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. _

"_Menurutmu … anak kita ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Luka sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membucit itu. Kaito tersenyum, "Aku berharap sih … laki-laki," jawabnya. Tangan lelaki itu terulur untuk mengelus perut istrinya yang sudah membesar itu. Luka tersenyum saat dirinya melihat sang suami mengecup pelan perutnya. _

_Tiba-tiba saja, Luka merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti ada sebuah dorongan. Spontan dirinya memekik, tangan kirinya meremas dengan erat lengan kanan suaminya. Kaito panik seketika. Manik safirnya melihat dengan jelas kesatikan yang sedang dirasakan oleh istrinya itu. _

"_Luka … Luka …"_

* * *

**.**

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata laki-laki itu. Memori menyakitkan itu kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Dia ingat sekali suara rintihan Luka yang tidak kuat menahan sakit. Langsung saja saat itu dia menggendong tubuh istrinya itu menuju rumah sakit. Saat itu pikirannya kalap, dia tidak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan istri dan anaknya yang ada di dalam rahim istrinya.

Dia ingat betul saat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi membawa dua berita yang begitu mengejutkan. Anaknya selamat dan dia adalah bayi perempuan dengan rambut biru seperti dirinya. Kaito lega saat mendengar berita itu. Tapi kelegaannya lenyap saat dokter bersurai coklat itu berkata kalau istrinya mengalami pendarah yang cukup hebat dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri begitu si bayi mungil itu keluar.

Kaito merasa dunia hancur seketika.

"Luka, Kaiko sekarang sudah tumbuh besar loh …" katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang sudah mengalir itu. "Dia cantik sepertimu," Kaito tersenyum simpul.

"Dia terus bertanya kapan kau bangun, Luka …"

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika Kaiko menanyakan hal itu. Maka dari itu, cepatlah bangun Luka … _Aitai yo, hontou ni_…." Kembali air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya.

Di kesunyian ruangan ini, Shion Kaito menangis. Bibirnya terus berucap kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar memilukan hati. Dirinya terus berharap agar wanita surai merah muda itu segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia sudah lelah. Kaito sudah lelah unuk menunggu keajaiban. Dia tidak bisa terus bersabar hanya untuk menunggu kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mendengar nada halus yang sangat disukainya itu.

Kaito sudah lelah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaito …" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang hampir menyampiri kota Tokyo. Hari ini musim dingin. Matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik seperti di musim panas. Salju sudah menutupi beberapa ruas jalan sejak tadi malam. Suhu sudah mulai melewati titik nol, itu membuat beberapa aktifitas sebagian orang menjadi terhambat karenanya.

Seorang pria terlihat tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. "Ah … mimpi itu lagi," ucapnya sambil memijat kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap wanita itu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Pria biru itu menguap sejenak sebelum akhirnya merenggangkan otot-ototnya, manik biru safirnya mendapati wanita bersurai merah muda itu tengah membukan tirai yang menutupi jendela besar kamarnya.

"Luka …" panggil pria itu, Kaito.

Wanita itu, Luka menoleh ke arah Kaito. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," kata Kaito yang langsung disambut dengan rona merah di wajah wanita di hadapannya itu.

Ini sudah tahun kedua sejak wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Kaito ingat sekali saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan manik _azure _yang selalu Kaito tunggu.

Kaito ingat, saat itu, musim dingin dan salju turun tepat Luka kembali sadar. Awalnya, Luka sedikit tidak mengenali orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya karena terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai mengingat semuanya. Walau sedikit memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian yang ada.

Shion Kaiko, buah hatinya dengan Luka yang kala itu baru memasuki usia lima tahun dengan sedikit malu-malu memeluk tubuh ringkih ibunya. Dia senang, akhirnya dia bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat ibunya yang bersurai merah muda itu tertidur dengan alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupannya. Dia senang, dengan begitu dia tidak akan menjadi bahan olok-olok temannya di sekolah karena tidak mempunyai ibu.

Dia senang. Gadis kecil bersurai biru muda itu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya kala itu. Dan Luka hanya mampu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan surai biru muda anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan langsung makan, aku akan menghangatkan kembali sup misonya." Luka melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya tapi langkahnya tertahan saat Kaito memeluknya dari belakang. Kembali rona merah menjalar di wajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kaito.

Luka tersenyum, "Aku tahu itu."

* * *

**.**

"_Hei, Kaito," panggil Luka. _

"_Hm?" Kaito yang tengah membaca buku hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sepasang manik biru safirnya masih berkutat pada deretan huruf-huruf yang tercetak di lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. _

"_Kau suka musim apa?" tanya Luka sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito. _

"_Apa?" Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki bersurai biru itu balik bertanya kepada Luka. Dan itu membuat Luka sedikit jengkel. _

"_Tch, aku tanya, kau suka musim apa?" _

"_Hmm … apa ya?"_

"_Ya?" _

"_Musim dingin." Jawab Kaito. _

"_Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" _

"_Karena―" Kaito menggantungkan kalimatnya. Manik biru _safir_nya melirik ke arah Luka yang terlihat tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat perempuan berlabel Megurine Luka itu sedikit merona karenanya. _

"―_aku jatuh cinta padamu saat musim dingin." jelasnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir mungil Megurine Luka. _

_Luka merona hebat saat itu juga. "Kaito _baka_ …" _

* * *

**. . .**

_Bagiku, musim dingin sangatlah berarti._

_Tanpa musim dingin, mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, Megurine Luka. Dan tanpa musim dingin pula, mungkin aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu. _

_- Shion Kaito -_

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

**Note: **Hallo ~~^o^)/ketemu lagi sama saya Matsuki yang sekarang ini sudah berganti nama pena menjadi pena biru muda. Hohoho… namanya lucu ya?

Yosh! Akhirnya saya bisa mempublish fanfic di FVI kembali dengan pair KaitoLuka. Bagaimana ceritanya? Sinetron sekali ya? Haha… maklum saya akhir-akhir ini dicekokin sama dorama-dorama Jepang yang terlalu dramatis. Jadinya alur fanfic ini sediri sangat dramatis.

Mau protes karena terlalu dramatis? Saya persilahkan tapi nanti gak saya respon XD kan suka-suka saya mau buat fanficnya kayak gimana :p /author nyolot/ Maaf kalau fanficnya gak logis, namanya juga fanfic~ /kabur sebelum diserbu/

Hoam … tangan saya pegel ini. Jadi notenya sampai di sini saja ya. Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dan kesalahan yang mengganggu mata kalian. Sampai berjumpa di fanficku yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Tertanda,

**pena biru muda.**


End file.
